


His Eyes were Green

by lawyer39



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyer39/pseuds/lawyer39
Summary: 标题化用银翼杀手bgm名字灵感来源《银翼杀手》





	His Eyes were Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2019年5月3日纪念日](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2019%E5%B9%B45%E6%9C%883%E6%97%A5%E7%BA%AA%E5%BF%B5%E6%97%A5).



4XXX年 X月X日   
我的世界出现了。   
\-----《碇真嗣日记》   
“你的存在原本毫无定义也毫无意义，神在这世上画了一笔，有了天与地，有了云和海，漫长岁月后才有你和我，有了世上一切存在的定义。保存舱内，那个声音是这么跟我说的，我……不懂……今天我才醒来，不知道该怎么办，我觉得能说话已经十分神奇了，我这种动作是说话是吗？”从早到晚男孩身穿长长的白色病号服，还挂着些拘束带，抱膝坐在胶囊型飞行器已被开启的逃生门边，抬头望无边夜幕。   
“是的。你已经进行过一次知识复原了，尝试使用理解有助于记忆。”布满精密仪器，高速运行的机件，充满跃动数据的飞行器舱内传来温润柔美的男声，仿佛飞行器内住着个精灵。   
精灵这个词对现时的真嗣来说实在难以理解，但他却万分肯定舱内的系统里没有住着跟他一样叫作人的生物。   
真嗣跑下扶梯，外头的温度不像舱边宜人，沉寂的黑色天空飘浮着无数星带，特别明亮的几颗时常闪烁，低头除了厚重的鞋子就是无边无际的泥土，夹缝中生存的小草在摇曳。   
月亮大而亮，抒发出白天剩余的能量，米白的大球体洒下死去的光，照不亮亦不暖，太阳用他的大眼睛在夜里也监视星球上的一举一动。   
“薰，你保存的日记里，自动留下名字，真的是我的名字吗？你是系统，取名字也跟人一样吗？”他对碇真嗣这三个字心存疑虑，不过他十分愿意听从渚薰的安排。   
“准确无误，你是碇真嗣。我亦需要名字，等待你醒来呼唤我。”   
尽管真嗣对系统的声音有1%的不满。   
1%在脑内闹翻天，为系统的声音。   
他该与我相同。   
“你能跟我一样吗？”真嗣认为他们该能相互碰触，乃至更多的接触。   
或者说是亲密。   
“一样？外型吗？”不知道系统是真聪明还是假聪明。   
“嗯，你也在的话，我就显得不这么奇怪了。”   
“奇怪？你是人类的形态，可以确认你是这个星球最后幸存苏醒的人类。千百年前你们在地球占据了大量土地以供生活使用，你们的智慧高傲而危险。”   
撒腿就跑，往大月亮奔去，月亮一直都在无法触及的地方，地平线始终没有吞噬月亮。   
他不要听系统说话，那声线缠在心头，扎得紧紧的。   
时刻都提醒他们两的不同。   
大风骤然刮起，在他肥大的衣服间呼啸而过。   
“室外温度仅13度，你可以回到舱内，或选择按下你手环上正闪着绿灯的按钮将我具现化，我会替你取外套。”系统竟然可以追上来。   
缓缓回头，只见留了一头银灰色短发身穿衬衣束腰长裤的少年向他走来，身形与他差不多，比他高几厘米，月光下少年浑身透着不真切的雾光，含笑凝视他，双眸是除仪器红灯外他苏醒后第一次看见的红，月光也投不进底，衬得渚薰的神情似笑非笑。   
“薰君？”他想起了这个叫法。   
系统加深了笑容：“真嗣君，你有什么需要吗？”   
真叫人失望。   
“谁是系统设计？”   
“碇真嗣，你。”   
对虚实一清二楚的人为何还要选择一个幻象。   
“你能找出我的资料吗？”   
“烦请输入最终口令。”   
“这真矛盾，我还没完全想起所有事情来，还让我说口令？”这么笃定他醒来会记得？   
“提示，我曾说过的一句话。”系统披上人类的外衣，会说话，有人类的动作和思维，就会像灰姑娘穿上玻璃鞋进入舞会那般得到蜕变吗？   
按下手腕联络器上的按钮，少年的幻影愈发真实，向他伸出的手，轮廓的光影都在催促他回到飞行器。   
“薰君，你会做梦嘛？会否梦见我们？”颤抖着问道。   
少年一动不动，定定地保持同一表情。   
“你给予我梦境，那每天晚上我都会记录下来。”   
“我定是为了遇见你而诞生。”   
“口令通过，个人资料共……”   
“我想知道关于我与渚薰的一切。”   
“我吗？”   
“不，那个跟我一样活生生的渚薰。” 

太阳升起，星月就走了。   
他真的走了，我也必须得走下去。   
在我的世界被补完之后，在系统断电之前。   
不知曾活着的你是否梦见存在于你们体系中的我？   
我这怀里揣着玫瑰花种的叛离使徒。   
————《碇真嗣日记》


End file.
